Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tandem grip unit adapted to be mounted on a motorcycle in which a pair of pannier bags for accommodating an article therein removably fitted respectively to left and right sides of a vehicle rear portion, and a top casing for accommodating an article therein is also removably mounted on an upper portion of the vehicle rear portion, the tandem grip unit including a pair of left and right grips that are held by a fellow passenger.
Description of Related Art
The use of a pair of left and right tandem grips, which are held by a fellow passenger, beneath a fellow passenger's seat on a rear portion of the motorcycle has been well known in the art. The tandem grips are generally supported by a rear portion of a motorcycle frame structure. In this connection, see, for example, the patent document 1 listed below.